Naruto in the NBA: Clutch City
by SportsNut18
Summary: This a part of a series of basketball stories starting with the Houston Rockets (HIATUS)
1. Clutch City

**Naruto in the NBA: Clutch City**

**Welcome to Clutch City**

**Information**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Birthday: October 10th, 1996

Relatives: Kushina Uzumaki (Mother 38 years old) and Tsunade Senju (Step-Mother 42 years old)

Pairing: Samui Yukari (not her actual last name cuz she doesn't have one in canon)

Height: 6'9

Weight: 250lbs

Nationality: Japanese

From: Osaka, Japan

Home: Houston, Texas

Position: Power Forward

Alma Mater: Osaka City University

Draft Lottery Number: #9

Jersey Number: #9

Age: 22 years old

Team: Houston Rockets

Contract: 2 years for $4 million

Specialties: Post Moves, 3 pt Shooting, Passing and Ball Handling, Passing IQ, and Free Throws

Handing: Right-Handed

Agent: Clutch Sports

Nickname: Son Goku

Languages: Japanese and English

**Secondary Main**

Name: Ivar Renouf

Birthday: November 1st, 1995

Relatives: none

Pairing: Shaniah Dipuccio (IG model shaniahfit)

Height: 7'1

Weight: 275lbs

Nationality: Norwegian

From: Oslo, Norway

Home: Houston, Texas

Position: Center

Alma Mater: UCLA

Draft Lottery Number: #46

Jersey Number: #18

Age: 23 years old

Team: Houston Rockets

Contract: 1 year for $1 million

Specialties: Rim Protecting, Post Moves, Rebounding, 3 pt Shooting, and Defensive IQ

Handing: Ambidextrous

Agent: Roc Nation Sports

Nickname: The Hammer

Languages: English and Norse

**End.**

**So Kushina and Tsunade are together and married (gonna google if gay marriage is legal in Japan (googles it) okay so they recognize same-sex marriages of natives overseas they haven't yet legalized same sex marriage so look forward for a wedding! See you people later.**


	2. The Deal

**Naruto in the NBA: Clutch City**

**Welcome to the first chapter of Naruto on the Houston Rockets with my OC now for the disclaimer I don't own Naruto or any part of basketball except my OC's. On With The Story!**

**The Discussion**

We open up to a basketball court with ten men on the court, five are wearing black jerseys with human on them for Osaka Evessa and five wearing white jerseys with Toyota on them for Alvark Tokyo.

"_Dibijonwan B rīgu yūshō e yōkoso, Ōsaka ebessa wa aruvu~āku Tōkyō ni chokumen shite imasu" _(Welcome back to the division one B-league championship, Osaka Evessa facing Alvark Tokyo) An announcer says as the teams are currently in separate huddles.

"_9-Ban uzumakinaruto wa subarashī gēmu o shite iru" _(Number nine Uzumaki Naruto is having an amazing game) Another announcer says as we close up on a blonde haired, blue eyed, whisker marked young man standing at an imposing height currently smiling as his coach tells him something.

"_Uzumaki koreha saigo no shihankidesu, wareware wa jū-ten_ _daun shite iruto watashi wa anata ga tokuten suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" _(Uzumaki this is the final quarter, we are down ten points and I need you to score) the coach tell Naruto who is looking at a stat sheet.

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Points-22**

**Assists-12**

**Rebounds-9**

**Steals-1**

**Blocks-2**

"_Hai kōchi!" _(Yes coach!) Naruto says standing up and running over to two people on the crowd, a woman with long red hair, purple eyes, and somewhat pale skin who is cheering loudly. Next to her is a woman with long blonde hair done in two pigtails with brown eyes, large "assets", and a small diamond on her forehead and she is also cheering loudly. Next to them is a woman with middle length blonde hair with bangs wearing an Osaka Evessa number nine jersey that showed off her…assets for Naruto.

"_Mama! Tsunade-chan! Samui-chan! Gēmu o tanoshinde imasu ka?" _(Mom! Tsunade! Samui! Enjoying the game?) Naruto asks his mom the now named Tsunade and Samui all nod.

"_Mochiron musuko anata no shihai-tekina sorera no haisha!" _(Of course son you're dominating those losers!) Kushina says excitedly until Tsunade bops her on the back of the head.

"_Wa! Tsu-chan anata wa nani no tame ni sore o shimashita ka" _(Ow! Tsunade what did you do that for) Kushina whines rubbing her head looking at Tsunade.

"_Anata no gārufurendo ga kanojo no musuko o chissoku sa seru toki, sore wa hazukashīdesu"_ (Because it's embarrassing when your girlfriend smothers her son) Tsunade reprimands causing Samui to roll her eyes at their antics.

"_Anata ga totemo reiseidearu koto ni kōfun shite kōdō suru" _(Acting so excited you two are so uncool) Samui says aloofly looking away.

"_Ā hontōni kūrudatta? Sore ga anata no on'nanoko o misebirakasu sono yūwaku ni tsuite wa dōdesu ka"_ (Oh really were uncool? What about that getup it shows off your girls litttle miss chest) Kushina says pointing out Samui's choice of attire making Samui blush and Naruto laugh.

"_Watashi wa kanojo ga saibansho kara sorera o miru toki karera ga yaruki ni sa seru kanojo no kishō ga sukidesu" _(I like her getup they motivate when I see them from the court) Naruto says making Samui blush deeper.

"_Daijōbu watashi wa shōri no nochi ni min'na ni aimashō" _(Alright I gotta hit the court see you guys after the win) Naruto says hugging Kushina and Tsunade and kissing Samui then running back to the court for the fourth quarter. The ball is brought up by Tatsuya Ito who quickly passes the ball to Naruto who turns his back to Alex Kirk of Alvark Tokyo and begins to back him up, When they are within five feet of the basket Naruto quickly pivots on his right foot to the right and turns to face the basket shooting the ball over Kirk and into the net. Tokyo quickly brings the ball up when suddenly Shota Konno steals the ball and runs up the court to the basket tossing it back where Naruto jumps and slams it into the hoop.

"_Sore wa gēmu o musubu tame ni iku tame ni sarani 4, 6" _(That's four, six more to tie the game) Naruto says to his team running back on defense. Tokyo's shooting guard drives to the hoop but misses the layup and Naruto grabs the rebound and brings the ball up court stopping at the three point line. He shoots a jump shot hitting nothing but net, when the other team tries to bring the ball up Naruto intercepts the pass and shoots and open three tying the game up.

"_Uzumaki kara nanto 4-bun'no 1 no tokuten de 10-bu o kiroku" _(What quarter from Uzumaki scoring ten points to tie the game with one minute left) An announcer says as Tokyo's coach calls for a time out. Naruto is sitting with his team as the coach goes over the plan.

"_Keikaku wa kantandesu shottokurokku ni wa 24-byō arimasu uzumaki saigo no 1-byō ni 3 o utte hoshī nodesuga, saisho wa soko ni shottokurokku o koshi ni oku hitsuyō ga arimasu anata no san tensen de sore wa soko ni kuriputonaitoōrugēmu sa rete iru koto ga dekimasu" _(We need to waist there shot clock and use ours, Uzumaki at the last possible seconds hit a three then stick them (abbreviation of what I typed in google translate because I accidently pasted the Japanese translation over the text cause I'm a dummy)) The coach says and they all nod their heads and break the huddle.

Tokyo brings the ball up and Osaka is playing pure man to man defense keeping them from scoring. The shot clock is at ten seconds and Tokyo's point guard passes to the shooting guard who is stopped by Osaka's, seven seconds left Tokyo's shooting guard passes to Kirk who tries to back Naruto down but he pushes him forward and by the time he gets the shot off it's a shot clock violation putting the ball in Osaka's hands.

Ito brings the ball up and just dribbles for ten seconds leaving fourteen seconds on the shot clock and he passes the ball to Konno who dribbles for another ten seconds leaving four seconds left as he passes to Naruto who dribbles for three seconds before getting a quick three pointer at one second of the shot clock. The ball bounces up off the rim before going through the net giving Osaka three points and the lead, Osaka runs back on defense.

"_Bōei! Junsuina bōgyo! Gibuson! Anatatowatashi wa sono posuto o mamotte imasu!" _(Defense! Pure defense! Gibson! You and me guard the post!) Naruto yells to his teammates with Gibson and Naruto guarding the post they stay like this with Tokyo trying desperately to score but all for nothing as twelve seconds run out signaling the end of the game and Osaka winning their fourth division one B-league championship. Naruto runs to his family who all hug him tightly with Kushina cheering loudly, Naruto looks to his teammate who hand him the trophy and he holds it over his head cheering loudly with his teammates, right now this is the happiest moment in his life but he knows another one is coming.

**Lebron's Summer Home, Los Angeles, California**

LeBron James is sitting in his backyard at a table sitting across from him is his friend Chris Paul, James Harden, and the general manager of the Houston Rockets Daryl Morey.

"Aight Bron you know why we here bro we all want you on the Rockets" Chris says.

"And I want to be on the Rockets but I don't know how we pull this off without one of us taking a major paycut in our contracts" LeBron says.

"Yeah but that's why we brought Daryl he says he figured out a way to get Chris resigned and you on here without having to shave you guys to much" James says and Daryl takes his cue.

"I have figured out for four ways to get you on the Rockets option one we could renounce Chris's salary cap hold and gut the roster we would free forty-seven million to split between you two" Daryl says but LeBron shakes his head.

"Gutting the roster would be counterproductive to why I want to join you guys" LeBron says.

"I was just throwing that out there, option two we could trade either Eric Gordon or Clint Capela that would free up enough space to sign you straight up, option three we could try to trade for you like we did Chris but that would require a lot of complex maneuvers and the ok from the Cavaliers, and option four we could sign and trade for you that would give Cleveland less leverage" Daryl finishes and LeBron takes time to think.

"We gotta go for option two you're not guttingyour roster and me and Chris won't have to shave to much but how are you gonna make up for the loss of Clint?" LeBron asks.

"Well I have my eye on two draft prospects one we can pick up with our second round pick the other we would have to trade for it but we can pull it off" Darryl says.

"They gon' be working out for us?" James asks.

"Yeah their both flying over right now" Daryl says.

"Aight send me the tape I can't be there because you know how the media is" LeBron says as they all stand up and shake hands with the Rockets delegation leaving.

**Houston Rockets Training Facility**

A whistle is blow and a large group of men wearing practice jerseys among them is Naruto wearing a number nine jersey.

"All right listen up guys let's start with a five on five scrimmage give me Henry, Johnson, Matthew, Francis, and Samson you're the Away team and give me Stevenson, Black, Jeffrey, Uzumaki, and Renouf your Home team the rest of you do your normal routine till I call you to sub, got it?" "Yes coach!" Was the reply to the all-star coach Mike D'Antoni and they begin following his orders. Naruto shuffles over standing next to a man even taller than him; he is seemingly an African-American with long dreadlocks done in a long pony tail and Viking beard with brown eyes and big muscles. I say seemingly African-American because when he says something to Naruto.

"Glad to be your teammate" He says this with a detectable accent which Naruto figures is northern European but it is faded like he's been in America for a while. Naruto is cut out if his thoughts when D'Antoni blows his whistle starting the scrimmage, Naruto is passed the ball and sees the interesting man in the post and passes the ball between his defenders legs the man grabs the ball and lays it up for two.

**With Daryl Morey, Chris Paul, and James Harden**

"So who are the guys?' Chris asks Daryl.

"Number nine you see him?" Daryl says and Chris and James see the blonde haired player.

"He's our first rounder his draft projection is bottom half of the top ten, he's from Osaka, Japan, twenty-two years old and he played all four years in college and played for Osaka Evessa a division one B-league team that won this year's championship" Daryl says while he pulls up Naruto's statistics.

"He's six foot nine, two hundred and fifty pounds and plays power forward. He averaged twenty-two points, eight rebounds, and eight assists during his time for Osaka while shooting eighty percent from the field and forty percent from the three" Daryl say and Chris and James whistle in approve.

"He's big can pass and shoot threes yeah we can use that, who was the second rounder?" James asks Daryl.

"Number eighteen just snatched that rebound you see him?' Daryl says and they spot the man.

"Ivar Renouf draft projection is second round bottom half, from Oslo, Norway and played all for years at UCLA" Daryl says pulling up Ivar's stats.

"Seven foot one, two hundred and seventy-five pounds playing center, he averaged twelve points, fourteen rebounds, three assist, and two blocks all four years at UCLA while shooting seventy percent from the field and thirty-three percent from the three" Daryl says.

"Sounds to me like a rough rider how come he's so low in the draft?" Chris asks watching Naruto and Ivar dominate.

"Not enough NBA presence in Norway and the Ball Family graced UCLA with their presence removing any spotlight off of him" Daryl says before looking back to the owner of the Rockets Tilman Fertitta.

"You impressed boss?" Daryl asks.

"I am, get the Knicks on the phone see if we can get their picks give them what they want within reason except Paul and Harden but you know that" Daryl smiles and pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"Hi Scot it's me Daryl I hear your offering your pick well I'm ready to deal" Daryl says.

**End.**

**I figured from what I hear about Daryl that he's a guy that'll list player's stats when he speaks about them so that's why he talks about that. If you're wondering why there are numbers in the Japanese text that's because google translate is being difficult so just read the English text in the parentheses or google translate it because it will say it correctly it just won't show it correctly. Also with the meeting we all know that's how players like Bron do it all hush hush and I legit looked into how Houston could have gotten LeBron James in free agency and all four of the option Daryl listed in this chapter is an abbreviated version of the article I read. With that bye bye **


	3. The Draft and Decision

**Naruto in the NBA: Clutch City**

**The second chapter is here and we do this thing three at a time baby you already know I don't own shit except my OC's now let's get on to the story.**

**The Draft and Decision**

**Undisputed with Skip and Shannon on FS1**

Jenny Taft, Skip Bayless, and Shannon Sharpe, and Chris Broussard are sitting at the debate table having returned from commercial.

"ESPN's Adrian Wojnarowski is reporting that the Houston Rockets and the New York Knicks have agreed to a trade where Houston receives the ninth pick in the two thousand eighteen draft and Kadeem Allen whom they will waive and New York receives Gerald Green and Clint Capela, we are joined FS1 NBA analyst Chris Broussard, Chris what's your take on this trade?" Jenny asks Chris

"Well from what I've been told Houston did this because they want Naruto Uzumaki at the ninth pick and his draft projection was bottom of the top ten and this trade make sense for the Knicks because you get two proven guys in Gerald Green and Clint Capela so I think it was a good trade for both teams more so for the Knicks" Chris says and Skip nods and takes his turn.

"I have to say this is a risky move for Houston, Gerald was a pivotal piece of that defense and Clint was a valuable piece to the team in general and I do agree with you that the Knicks may have gotten the better end of this deal for now because we know what Naruto Uzumaki is supposed to be but I don't know if he is gonna be that but I gotta ask why Clint? Uzumaki plays power forward and I will say he has the tools to be the best passing big man in the NBA today" Skip says and Shannon takes his turn.

"Well from what's been reported in the media is that Houston is really gunning for LeBron James and they needed to clear cap space to get him and I believe they had to chose who to get rid of it was either going to be Clint Capela or Eric Gordon and in the case of playing with LeBron, Gordon was gonna fit better and since Uzumaki can shoot the three really well for a big man they felt that is was an acceptable loss for The King" Shannon says emphasizing the king part.

"Are sure because know that's three unclutch players on one team I don't know if that will work" Skip says cheekily.

"Oh my goodness Skip you add LeBron James to the team that was a CP3 injury away from making to the finals to face LeBron and the Cavs! A team full of shooters and they gon' draft some shooters and sign some shooters! SSSSkkkkkkkiiiiippppp that's the new top team in the west" Shannon says.

"What?! New top top in the west?! More like solidified themselves as the definitive number two team in the west!" Skip says and Chris decides to step in.

"Well I can't say top team yet but if they add more shooters and get rid of Ryan Anderson that bad contract I can say it's contested now although the west should fear LeBron James in Mike D'Antoni's system because it lets the ball handler do what they want and if you let LeBron do whatever he wants with the ball he will punish you" Chris says and Jenny announces that they have to take a break but Chris will still be there.

**Barclays Center 2018 NBA Draft**

Naruto is sitting with his mom, Tsunade, and Samui are sitting at a table surrounded by people Naruto is looking around until he spots Ivar sitting at a table full of what he presumes are his friends from Norway.

"_Sore wa watashi ga anata ga chanpionshippu o kakutoku shita nochi ni tokuni saishode wa nakatta to shinjiru koto ga dekinai yattsu no pikkudeshita!" _(It's been eight picks I can't believe you weren't first especially after winning a championship!) Kushina exclaims angrily until Tsunade bops her on the head.

"_Kushi-chan o ochitsuka seru akiraka ni, zenerarumanējā wa naruto - naruto - ga imanani o shite iru no ka wakaranai" _(Calm down Kushina obviously the general managers don't know what they're doing Naruto is up now I'm sure) Tsunade says making Samui roll her eyes.

"_Mochiron, korera no zenerarumanējā wa Naruto-kun o erande inai koto ni bakagete iruga, 9 hitome wa naruto no kōun'na kazuda" _(You two are so uncool of course those general managers are stupid for not picking Naruto but number nine is Naruto's luckily number) Samui says evenly.

"_Anata ga anata no oppai o kite iru sono doresu ni tsuite totemo kūruna mono wa burabura shite imasu" _(What's so cool about that dress you're wearing your tits are hanging out) Tsunade points out Samui's dress making her blush but their attention returns to the podium as NBA Commissioner Adam Silver returns.

"The Houston Rockets have made a decision… with the ninth pick in the two thousand and eighteen NBA draft the Houston Rockets select Naruto Uzumaki from Osaka City University and Osaka Evessa" The crowd clap as Naruto is handed a Rockets hat, he stands up and hugs and kisses Kushina on the cheek, hugs Tsunade, and kisses Samui. Naruto reaches the podium and shakes Adam's hand.

"Congratulations" Adam says in between pictures.

"Thank you" Naruto says internally praising his mother for forcing him to learn some English.

**Draft Interview Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto is standing there with an interviewer who is holding a microphone to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki my name is Maria Taylor now you were drafted at number nine some argue that you have the talent to drafted top five what's your reaction?" She asks.

"Well maybe some teams not need me I not good fit but Rockets good fit for me" Naruto says with heavily obvious that English is not his first language.

"Well that may be true you will be playing with James Harden and Chris Paul anything to say?" She asks him.

"Those two are good plrayers and we will make good team" Naruto responds.

"Lat question this makes you the first Japanese man drafted in the top ten how does that make you feel?" Naruto looks a little confused until Samui decides to make her presence known.

"_Watashitachi no kuni kara anata no saisho no otoko wa toppu 10 o kisō" _(Your the first man from our country drafted top ten) Samui translates and Naruto looks shocked.

"_Hontōni? Watashi o sentaku shite kureta hyūsutonrokettsu ni totemo kansha shite imasu" _(Really? That's incredible I'm very grateful to the Houston Rockets for selecting me) Naruto says to Samui who turns to Maria.

"He says that he is grateful and that the Houston Rockets are cool" Samui says.

"Yes they are and thank you Naruto and Samui for the interview next time we see you it will be in a Houston Rockets jersey" Maria says and Naruto and Samui walk off.

**Hours later**

"_Hei Ivar, din vei er bedre enn den fyren" _(Hey Ivar your way better than that guy what's up) One of Ivar's friends ask him.

"_Det var sirkuset Ball Family, men ikke bekymre deg for at jeg skal vise dem hva de gikk glipp av__" _(It was the Ball Family circus but don't worry I'll show them what they missed out on) Ivar responds turning his attention back to the podium as NBA Deputy Commissioner Mark Tatum steps up the podium.

"With the forty-sixth pick of the two thousand eighteen NBA draft the Houston Rockets select Ivar Renouf from UCLA via Oslo, Norway" the crowd claps as Ivar is handed a Houston Rockets hat and he stands up and high fives his friends then makes his way to the podium where he shakes Mark Tatum's hand.

"Congratulations young man" Mark says.

"Thank you" Ivar responds taking pictures.

**Draft Interview Ivar Renouf**

"Maria Taylor here with Ivar Renouf and you just got drafted to Houston with James Harden and Chris Paul what are your thoughts?" She asks him.

"I am happy that I was selected after four years at UCLA I am excited to show the NBA what I can do" Ivar says.

"Speaking of you're the first Norwegian basketball player to be drafted how is that for you?"

"It is a great feeling I mean in Norway we don't get a lot of media attention so I'm glad to show my country off to America" Ivar says.

"Last question how long did it take to grow that beard?" She asks Ivar making him laugh.

"A couple of years I wanted it to grow specifically like this to honor my Viking ancestors" Ivar says making Maria laugh.

"Well you do it you look like a Viking in a tux and soon you're gonna look like a Viking in a Rockets jersey"

"Thank you" Ivar walks off back to his friends.

**LeBron James Summer Home Los Angeles, California**

LeBron James is sitting with his family with his phone over the table on speaker phone, the caller I.D shows that it is Rich Paul.

"Yeah Bron they just signed Chris Paul to a four year hundred and thirty-eight million dollar contract and they still have space to offer you the max contract that will be around a hundred and fifty-nine point three million dollar deal and still having cap space after a trade or two" Rich says.

"So are they offering a contract?" LeBron asks.

"Yeah I just got the text they're gonna send it to you" Rich says and LeBron looks to his family.

**Speak For Yourself on FS1**

Jason Whitlock, Colin Cowherd, Chris Broussard, and Jim Jackson are sitting at the debate table.

"Welcome back to Speak For Yourself it's time for a whitlog. The world shook when the Houston Rockets, Clutch Sports, and LeBron James himself all took to Twitter to announce that LeBron signed to the Houston Rockets, this was done after Chris Paul resigned for four years and after surprise trade with the Knicks were they received Clint Capela and Gerald Green in exchange for the ninth pick were they drafted Naruto Uzumaki and a waived Kadeem Allen but, I have bad news this will not work LeBron is a drama king and needs the ball while wanting to rest and not try his best during the regular season, James Harden tries really hard during the regular season and flames out in the playoff, and Chris Paul has an attitude problem and always get injured during the playoffs. They used the ninth pick to draft a kid who went all four years at a college in Japan were it took him four years to win a title and they're putting media attention on a late second rounder that couldn't outshine Lonzo Ball at UCLA and stayed all four years this project Daryl Morey setup will flame out in a ball of disappointments and killed careers, Colin go ahead tell me how I'm wrong" Jason finishes his essay letting Colin have the stage.

"Well I can say none of us agreed with what you said and I will say LeBron with Chris Paul and James Harden does wonders for him because it take a lot of the usage off of them and puts it on a man who is used to carrying that weight it's gonna do wonders for Chris Paul and James Harden during the playoffs" Colin says.

"But they need the ball Colin I was surprised it worked with the two of them know you add that guy?" Jason rebuttals

"Yeah but James can play off ball he can play proper two ball and for your point about Naruto Uzumaki, yeah it took him four years to win a championship in Japanese basketball but the fact is that he won and dropped a triple double with thirty-five points, twelve assists, and ten rebounds and reports are if he had went in the draft at nineteen he would have been a bottom second rounder so he needed to stay and also his mother Kushina Uzumaki wanted him to stay and also to test playing pro basketball" Chris responds.

"Okay and that might be true but this guy didn't play any serious competition over there in fact he was the only one to come from over there to here" Jason says.

"And let me address your point on Ivar yes he was second round but he's much better than a second round pick" Jim says.

"How so?"

"Well he can shoot the three at a good clip for a big, he plays the post like Shaq none of this finesse fade away stuff he's bumping bodies powering you down, he rebounds at a high level, and he can block shots" Jim says.

"Lonzo Ball outshined him in UCLA" Jason retorted.

"But Lonzo was a good player in college and he took all the coverage plus the NBA doesn't scout Norway neither does college so the fact he got a full ride speaks for his skill" Colin says and Jason throws his hands up.

"We've seen what Lonzo is and Ivar couldn't beat that?" Jason says.

"Well first of all Lonzo in college was good what happened in the NBA has no bearing on his college remember Mario Chalmers is the reason Derrick Rose doesn't have a NCAA championship also I'm not saying he's Shaq but he's a hard defender that can shoot three making him a stretch five who they only gave a one year contract to just in case it doesn't work out" Chris says and Jason shakes his head.

"It won't work but we gotta go to commercial stay tuned we talk about the Knicks NEXT!"

**End**

**Next up we timeskip to NBA Media Day were I will showcase the team I already have a system for each team based off of the interviews I saw on YouTube so for the Rockets it's just simple one on one press conferences for each player and the staff.**


	4. Media Day

**Naruto in the NBA: Clutch City**

**Yes welcome to the last one in the set before I have to take break to write three chapters for the another story know I don't own Naruto, the NBA, or any interviewers I use for this chapter except for the OC's I make**

**Media Day**

**Naruto's House**

Naruto is watching as Samui gets dressed, he frowns when she puts a shirt on.

"_Naze anata wa shatsu o kite sorera o kakusanakereba naranai nodesu ka?" _(Why'd you have to put a shirt on and cover those up?) Naruto whines making Samui smile and look back at Naruto showing off her t-shirt version a Houston Rockets jersey that shows number nine.

"_Sate, watashi no saisho no kisha kaiken ni watashi no mune o hirō shite iru chīmu tsūyaku-sha ga arawareru koto wa dekimasen ka?" _(Well I can't show up to my first press conference as team translator showing off my chest can I?) Samui question coyly.

"_Watashi ga jibun no mune o zen sekai ni miseta nodeareba, anata wa sore o sukidesuka?" _(Would you like it if I showed off my chest to the whole world?) Samui questions making Naruto stand up off of the bed.

"_Jigokuda! Sorera wa watashi no monodesu!" _(Hell no! Those are mine!) Naruto says making Samui smirk.

"_Sō sō, media no hi no ato, anata wa korera ga anata no monodearu riyū o watashi ni omoidasa seru koto ga dekimasu" _(Oh yeah well after media day you can remind me why these are yours) Samui says presses her breasts onto Naruto's chest running a finger down his chest.

"_Watashi wa anata ga sore o shinjiru koto o omoidasa seru tsumorida... Mirukī-chan" _(I'm gonna remind you believe it...Milky) Naruto says making Samui blush hard and bop Naruto on the head.

"_W-watashi ni bakageta koto o iwanaide kudasai" _(Don't call me that idiot it was one time) Samui says crossing her arms.

"_Jitsuwa 3-kaideshita" _(It was three times actually) Naruto says.

"_Dakara hienai" _(So uncool) Samui mutters.

**Houston Rockets NBA Media Day**

**Brandon Knight**

Brandon Knight walks into the interview room wearing the number two Rockets jersey.

"Alright three questions guys" the moderator says and a couple hands raise and Brandon points to one in the back.

"Brandon, Jeff Lewis from Sports Edition Magazine how are you?" Jeff begins

"I'm good" Was the response

"Have you met with or spoken over the phone with Chris Paul, James Harden, or LeBron James?"

"I was talking to James like ten minutes before this and it was cool he made feel welcome and I look forward to playing with him this season" Brandon responds.

"Chris Broussard FS1 Brandon do you see this as a chance to boost your career?"

"Boost my career? I think it can save my career" Was Brandon's short response.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN what was your reaction upon hearing that you were being traded?"

"Uh I was a little surprised but my agent did warn me it could happen but, when I heard it was the Rockets I knew I had a chance at redemption" Brandon says.

"That's all thank you" The moderator says as Brandon stands up.

**Austin Rivers**

Austin sits down at the table wearing number twenty-five with a microphone in front of him.

"All right five questions" The moderator says.

"Jeff Lewis from Sports Edition Magazine, Austin did you speak with your father at all after the trade?" Austin chuckles.

"Of course look no matter what we're still family no matter what" Austin says.

"Omoi Nekomura Cloud Magazine, Austin you're gonna start the season coming off the bench do you hope to be a starter? But what if you get it and Chris Paul gets jealous and gets you traded?" Austin looks confused by what was just said.

"Uhh I plan on helping the team in any way I can" Austin says finding the best way to answer.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, how do you think you're gonna fit with the team Austin?" Ino asks Austin.

"I think I'm gonna fit great here everyone is gelling well here" Austin responds.

"Chris Broussard FS1 it is very likely for at least a significant amount of time you will be playing on the court alongside Naruto Uzumaki what are your thoughts on that?"

"It's gonna be great we've played a couple of scrimmages with and against each other and he's proven to be a great passer and I can't wait for everyone to see that during the season" Austin says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Austin you also most likely will be playing alongside rookie Ivar Renouf your opinion on that?"

"Yeah Ivar's a tough guy and he's got a great personality and you know I really feel like he can a defensive anchor for the team" Austin says.

"No more questions" The moderator says.

"Thanks guys" Austin stands up and heads out from where he came.

**Chris Paul**

Chris sits down wearing his number three jersey and a microphone.

"Omoi Nekomura Cloud Magazine, Chris you're the starting point guard but what if Austin River takes your spot or worse you get injured and that creates animosity within the team, destroying team chemistry?" Chris laughs awkwardly.

"I heard about you and um…yeah I don't know how to answer that" Chris responds

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, Chris you're going to play with Japanese rookie Naruto Uzumaki what are feelings on that?" Ino asks him.

"Yeah its gon' be great he's an excellent shooter and passer out of the post and its gon' be amazing playing with this year's rookie of the year" Chris says.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Chris you're going into your second season playing with James do you feel that your chemistry has improved?" Chris Broussard asks him.

"It's improved a lot from last year and we both feel that this year is our year" Chris says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, you're playing alongside your friend LeBron James what's your excitement level going into this season?" Woj asks him.

"Very excited I know a lot of people said it won't work but they said that last year and we made it to the conference finals and now we added Bron like I said our year" Chris responds.

"No more questions" The moderator steps in.

"Alright guys see you this season" Chris says leaving the table.

**Dwayne Wade**

Dwayne Wade walks in wearing a number twenty-one rockets jersey, he grabs a sit at the table in front of the microphone.

"Hey guys" Dwayne greets the media people.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, Dwayne why did you decide to sign with Houston and not Miami?" Ino asks him.

"It wasn't nothing personal but I feel like at my age and stage in my career I can still help a team win a championship coming off the bench but the city of Miami needs more than that and Houston called and I answered" Dwayne answers.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Dwayne you get another chance to play with LeBron James what's your take?"

"It's another chance to win a chip with my boy except he's gon' do most of the carrying" Dwayne says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Dwayne you're playing with LeBron James, Chris Paul, and Carmelo Anthony all a part of the "Banana Boat Crew" what's your opinion on that name?" Everyone laughs.

"Uh I mean that's how nicknames are made we all decided to hop on the banana boat and we gotta accept the name but it's gon' be great all of us playing together" Dwayne says and the moderator calls time.

"Alright thanks guys" Dwayne leaves the room.

**Eric Gordon**

Eric walks in with his number ten jersey and sits in front of the microphone.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, Eric some say that you're team would have went to the finals had Chris not gotten injured and now you add LeBron James how do feel about your teams chances this year?" Ino asks Eric.

"I mean we felt we could win the chip last year and know we really feel like we can win the chip but we're still staying ready for whatever is thrown at us" Eric says.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Eric you were rumored to be trade material to sign LeBron James what's your reaction?"

"It's a business and the team is going to do what they have to do to win a title and stay successful" Eric responds.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Eric there are rumors that the Rockets are gonna rely on you to be a shooter off the bench how do you feel about that?"

"I mean whatever the team needs me to do I'll do it and give a hundred and ten percent no matter what" Eric says and the moderator call time and Eric leaves] the table.

**James Harden**

James walks in wearing his number thirteen.

"Hey guys" James greats the crowd.

"Omoi Nekomura Cloud Magazine, James your beard is pretty famous but some say Ivar has a better beard what if this creates tension between you to and you force Houston to trade Ivar and he ends up being better for that team ruining your chances?" James chuckles.

"That would never happen Ivar's my beard brother and we're gonna have a fun time this season" James responds.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, You'll play Naruto Uzumaki this season what's your reaction to playing with the rookie?"

"It's gonna be great he's eager to work and grind and I feel like he's gonna be valuable to us" James points to Chris who raised his hand

"Chris Broussard FS1, James this going to be your first time ever playing with LeBron James on an NBA court how do you feel?" Chris asks

"It's gonna be amazing, I never played with him but I've played against him and he's better than everyone says he is which says a lot" James says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, James you will have Dwayne Wade as shooting guard partner this season what's your reaction?"

"Well he's a top shooting guard all time and I'm gonna use this opportunity to learn from him and improve myself" James says and the moderator call the end to it.

"That's all folks see you later" James leaves the table.

**Vince Carter**

Vince is wearing a Rockets themed headband and the number fifteen on his jersey.

"Vince, Chris Broussard FS1, you've obviously been playing a long time and now you're playing for your first title contender in a long time can you explain the decision?"

"Yeah I've achieved a lot in my career except win a championship and since I didn't win any in my prime I thought I could contribute to some on my way out" Vince says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, do you feel that you have anything to teach LeBron James since he plays your position?" Woj asks.

"Well that's kinda hard especially for that guy but I definitely can teach him about getting old" Vince shares a laugh with everyone.

"Alright guys I gotta go it's time for my nap" Vince jokes as he stands up to leave.

**Kyle Korver**

Kyle walks in wearing a Rockets jersey with the number twenty-six on it.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, Kyle you obviously are a tremendous shooter and know you're getting a second shot at playing with LeBron how does that feel?"

"It feels great I mean playing with LeBron got me to two finals and now I'm ready to contribute to another trip" Kyle says.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Kyle you spent most of your career playing as a shooting guard and reports are that you will spend most of the season coming off the bench as a small forward what's your take?"

"Well I have the size and that doesn't change the fact that I'll still be a shooter form the arc" Kyle says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Kyle how does it feel to be playing with a bunch of guys known for their passing and court vision?"

"It's a shooters paradise especially with LeBron because he draws a lot of double teams leaving me open a lot which is not a good idea" Kyle says and the moderator calls time.

"Thanks for your time guys" Kyle says leaving the room.

**LeBron James**

LeBron walks in wearing the number six jersey.

"Omoi Nekomura Cloud Magazine, LeBron obviously this team has title aspiration and what if you make it? But what if you lose and become three and seven in the finals killing your career and the team is forced to trade you even further ruining his career?" LeBron looks confused.

"Uhhh no comment?" LeBron says unsure.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, Mr. James you will playing with rookies Naruto Uzumaki and Ivar Renouf any thoughts on that?"

"It's gonna be great those two are going to be threats in the post for any team" LeBron responds.

"Chris Broussard FS1, LeBron you're going to be playing with Dwayne again your thoughts on that?"

"Well when we played together in Miami on the Heat we won two title but when we played in Cleveland on the Cavs he ended up being traded so this our third time together and it's gonna be a great experience like all the times win or lose" LeBron says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, LeBron you're going to be playing on a team with Carmelo for the than just an all star game your opinion?"

"Melo's my guy and he gets bad rap for New York with the Knicks and for Oklahoma with the Thunder but I believe he can contribute to a title no matter what anyone says" LeBron says.

"That's all the time I got guys" LeBron says standing up and leaving.

**Zach Randolph**

Zach walks in wearing a Rockets themed headband and the number fifty.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Zach you're going to play with long time teammate Vince Carter what's your opinion on that?"

"That's my boy we've been together at Memphis and Sacramento, and now we're playing in Houston for the Rockets so watch out" Zach replies.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Zach you're obviously famed for your post game and you'll be playing with two rookies who play in the post do you think you have anything to teach them about post play?"

"Well they've already come to asking about post play I've been helping them out" Zach responds, the moderator calls time and Zach leaves.

**Carmelo Anthony**

Carmelo walks in wearing a Rockets hoodie and headband with the number seven on it.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, Carmelo some people have attacked your career after your time in Oklahoma how do respond to those people?"

"People are gonna say what they want the fact is that I can contribute to championship level team" Melo says.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Carmelo LeBron James and Chris Paul have publicly vouched for you do you feel obligated to make this work?"

"Yeah a little those are my guys and they stuck their necks out for me and I gotta repay them for that" Melo responds.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Carmelo do you think you can come off the bench and still be helpful?"

"Of course I can whatever the team needs of me I can do it" Melo responds and the Moderator call time.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto walks in with a Rockets themed headband (like the one Jimmy Butler wore on the 76ers) and the number nine jersey and Samui by his side wearing a women size of his jersey.

"Omoi Nekomura Cloud Magazine, Naruto you've recently been appointed a translator by the team but what if you fall in love with her but the team doesn't allow it and you get traded to a bad team that ruins you're career and the love of your life leaves you for someone more successful?" Samui looks annoyed at the question.

"_Watashi no dan basu no yūjin ga itte iru no wa, chīmu ga watashitachi no kankei o shōnin sezu, anata o anata no kyaria o dainashi ni shite kikkuofu shi, watashi ga hoka no dareka no tame ni anata o makaserunara…" _(What my dumbass friend is saying is what if the team doesn't approve of our relationship and kicks you off ruining your career and I leave you for someone else...which would never happen) Samui translates and Naruto laughs.

"_Kanojo ga yatowa reru mae ni watashitachi wa sudeni dēto shite ita, soshite kanojo wa watashi o hanarenaidearou" _Naruto says and Samui blushes badly.

"He says that we already were dating before hand and that I wouldn't leave him for petty reasons that would be uncool" Samui translates.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, do you mind if I ask you the question in Japanese?" Ino asks and Naruto nods.

"_Naruto-san anata wa toppu 10 ni kisō sa reta Nihon kara no saisho no basukettobōru senshudesu anata wa anata ga nba de Nihon o daihyō suru hitsuyō ga aru yō ni kanjimasu ka?" _(Naruto you are the first basketball player from Japan to be drafted top ten do you feel like you have to represent Japan in the NBA?) Ino asks him.

"_Nihon o daihyō suru ka no yō ni kanjiru no wa, koko ni kuru no ni nagai jikan ga kakattakaradesu. Soshite ima, kare o koko ni tamotsu no ga watashi no shigotodesu" _(I feel as if I represent Japan because it has taken us a long time to get here and now it's my job to keep his here) Naruto responds.

"Chris Broussard FS1, I'm gonna keep it simple Naruto, you are highly scouted for playing under the rim how did you develop that?"

"My mother had all my coaches play me under rim since childhood" Naruto says.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Naruto you will play alongside fellow big man Ivar Renouf what's your relationship like with him?" Naruto turns to Samui.

"_Anata wa ōmono no ivu~āru runufu to issho ni asonde iru nodesu ka?" _(The reason I'm not putting the English in parenthesis for Samui's translations besides Omoi is that more literally translations)

"_Watashitachi wa kare ga subete no asobigokoro no aru nemui ōkina kuma no yōna subarashī kankei o motte imasu"_

"He says they have a great relationship and that Ivar is like a big bear which is cool" Samui translate and the moderator calls time so Naruto and Samui leave.

**Zhou Qi**

Zhou Qi walks in wearing a number thirty jersey.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Zhou you're playing alongside another Asian basketball player have you talked at all?"

"Yes we talk all the time" Zhou answers and after some question from small time media interviews Zhou leaves.

**Nene**

Nene walks in wearing forty-two and grabs a seat.

"Nene, Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine many think that this your chance to win a championship and after many years in the NBA how do you feel?"

"Better than I've ever felt about my championship odds before and this year is our year" Nene responds.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Nene are you going try and take Ivar Renouf under your wing?"

"He's already sought me out and asked about how to play in this league" Nene responds to Chris.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Nene reports are you will be playing off the bench how do expect to play under that?"

"Just fine I'm a team guy and I can play whatever role the team needs" The moderator calls an end and Nene leaves the room.

**Ivar Renouf**

Ivar walks in with a number eighteen jersey and grabs a sit.

"Omoi Nekomura Cloud Magazine, Ivar you obviously have a great beard but what if it starts to out shine James Harden and you have to have a beard versus beard contest and you lose and your beard is shaved and you lose all your fame?" Ivar chuckles at question/scenario.

"Me and James are beard brethren and we have a bond that transcends even basketball" Ivar responds.

"Ino Yamanaka Leaf Magazine, Ivar have you spoken with Naruto Uzumaki aside from today?"

"Yes we have spoken quite frequently being the rookies of the team" Ivar responds.

"Chris Broussard FS1, Ivar you obviously come from Norway which is not a well known basketball country how did you get into basketball?"

"There is not much to do sports wise in Norway and basketball is international we had some players from the EuroLeague visit and I was hooked" Ivar responds.

"Adrian Wojnarowski ESPN, Ivar explain the decision behind playing all four years at UCLA?"

"I wanted a full education just in case basketball didn't work out the way I wanted to" Ivar says and the Moderator call time and Ivar leaves.

**With the team**

"Alright guys that was a good media day I expect to see you all here when practice starts now get outta here" D'Antoni dismisses the team Ivar and Naruto are walking together when suddenly they hear.

"Ey' hold up" They turn to see LeBron James walking up to them.

"I just want to say welcome to the NBA, we got a long season ahead of us to the championship" LeBron says and Samui quickly translates for Naruto.

"Yeah we won't let you down_Konge" _Ivar says before heading off.

"_Chanpionshippukingu o kachitoru tsumoridesu" _Naruto says.

"He says we'll win the championship this year which is very cool" Samui says and LeBron chuckles.

"I noticed you like things to be cool" LeBron says.

"Yeah I like it when things are calm and nice that's cool" Samui says and they all walk off.

**At Naruto's House**

The door to Naruto's room as suddenly blasted open and Naruto and Samui walk through heavily making out with Samui's legs wrapped around Naruto's waist.

**Lemon scene (Just so you the dialogue is gonna be in English but italicized to signify that they are speaking another language)**

"_I told you after Media Day to come show me why these are yours" _Samui says pushing her breasts into Naruto's chest.

"_And I'm gonna show you believe it" _Naruto says kissing Samui heatedly before throwing her onto the bed. Samui quickly pulls off her version of Naruto's jersey revealing a lacey bra.

"_You were wearing this the whole time? You naughty girl" _Naruto says breathily.

"_I was horny the whole time and my breasts were hurting the whole time" _Samui says coyly making Naruto smirk because she unclipped her bra and removed it allowing her breasts to flow free.

"_Well let me help with that" _Naruto says as he starts to fondle and squeeze Samui's breast making her moan, and Naruto takes her left nipple in his mouth and starts sucking.

"_It's like your determined to find milk b-but I don't have any-Ahhh~" _Samui says as Naruto takes her right nipple in his mouth and sucks hard.

"_They're so big they got to have milk Samui-chan" _Naruto says sucking on her breast. Samui snakes a hand down to his pants and rubs his member while it's in his pants.

"_Looks like somebody is ready for me" _Samui says unzipping Naruto's pants and pushing him back, and pulling his pants and boxers down.

"_That looks like it hurts since you helped me with my breasts let me help you with your member~" _Samui says giving Naruto's dick a lick then a chaste kiss, then she engulfs it into her mouth a slowly bobs it back and forth.

"_Mmmmmm Samui-chan that's good, keep doing that" _Naruto says rubbing Samui's hair. This goes on for four minutes when Naruto stops her making her lift her head.

"_Why did you make me stop?" _Samui asks.

"_Because it's time for the main course" _Naruto says pushing Samui onto her back and pulling her pants and panties down. Naruto lines up at her entrance and slides in and Samui moans out.

"_Mmmmm harder Naruto-kun Faster" _Naruto obliges and begins to hammer into Samui her breasts jiggling up and down. Naruto looks at them and starts to grope and fondle them taking one into his mouth and sucking.

"_Yeah right there! Keep! Fucking! Me!" _Samui says clenching her legs not letting Naruto go.

"_You want me to cum in you Samui-chan?" _Naruto asks Samui and she nods panting.

"_I…want…your…baby…Naruto-kun…I…want…to…be…a…mother" _Samui says panting with her tongue hanging out.

"_Shit I'm cumming!" _Naruto says releasing into Samui and lies down next to her both panting Naruto way less than Samui.

**Lemon end**

"_Samui anata ga ima ninshin shite inakute mo, anata wa idaina hahaoya ni narudeshou" _(Samui even if you don't get pregnant now when you do you will be a great mother) Naruto says smiling at Samui whose regained her breath at this point.

"_Naruto watashi wa watashi no subete no kokoro ni aishi, watashi wa 1tsu o motte iru toki watashi wa watashi no akachan no chichioya ni naru koto o nozomimasen" _(Naruto I love with all my heart and I don't want any man to be the father of my baby when I have one but you because that's cool) Samui says looking to Naruto only to see he had fallen asleep, Samui chuckles.

"_Oyasumi watashi no Fokkusu ōji" _(Goodnight my Fox Prince) Samui says kissing him on his forehead before falling asleep.

**End**

**Yes was this chapter was a bit boring but it was a team introduction chapter and I added a lemon just give a taste also I've already decided Ivar's pairing just in case you skipped past the first info page also go read the first info page. Also I'm gonna let you guys decide the rotation I already have the starting lineup which is CP3 at the 1, The Beard at the 2, The King at the 3, Son Goku at the 4, and The Hammer at the 5 and I'll let you guys decide the rotation for the bench.**


	5. Welcome to the NBA

**Naruto in the NBA: Clutch City**

**Back on the Houston grind again here for the first game tip off with the Pelican coming to Clutch City so we get to see Naruto Uzumaki vs Anthony Davis already. Disclaimer I don't the NBA, Naruto, the NBA players, or any sponsors I may use and too the guy that want me to "Stop with the Japanese shit" I respond with a**_**"**__**Zettai ni**_ _**shinaide, jibun de fakku shite kudasai" **_**(Absolutely not and go fuck yourself) On With The Story! **

**Welcome to the NBA**

**First Take**

Max, Molly, and Stephen A Smith are sitting at the debate desk as the camera pans in.

"Alright so tonight is the season opener for the Houston Rockets and New Orleans Pelicans at the Toyota Center it also marks the debut LeBron James and rookie prospects Naruto Uzumaki and Ivar Renouf and the question is who wins tonight, Stephen A I'll throw it over to you" Molly says as Stephen A adjust himself in his chair.

"Let's get on thing clear I like the Houston Rockets I have them going to the NBA Finals and I have them winning this game because when I look across the court to the other team I only see one superstar Anthony Davis, but when I look back I see two superstars LeBron James and, AND! James Harden; Houston's winning this game" Stephen A says passing over to Max who leans back in his chair.

"I hear you but I'll say this you right that Houston has two superstar players but they're starting two rookies one of them was a second round pick who couldn't shine in all four years of UCLA and Anthony Davis is going to punish that because I don't believe Naruto can guard AD and I don't think that Ivar can protect the rim from that guy and that's why the Pelicans will win this game" Max says.

"Get outta here your talking crazy man because you're right that they'll have trouble guarding AD but they can't guard LeBron and James at all" Stephen A says.

"Actually they can somewhat with Jrue Holiday and Solomon Hill" Max says.

"WHAT! WHAT! Your outta your mind that's utterly blasphemous to say that those two can even remotely guard LeBron James and James Harden you're insane!" Stephen A says.

"I'm not saying that they can I'm just saying they can somewhat do the job and that's all they need because Uzumaki and Renouf can't at all" Max says.

"You need to be banned from talking basketball! Just watch as LeBron and James Harden terrorize those two just watch!" Stephen A says.

"All right we gotta go but when we come back we'll be talking early MVP candidates" Molly says as the camera pans out.

**LOCKER ROOM**

The team is standing in a circle in the locker room each putting one arm in the circle.

"We need to go out there and play hard because this out home and these are out fans, they're gonna come at us hard so we need to come harder and we need to keep the pressure on; Rockets on three, Rockets on three; one two three!" LeBron leads.

"ROCKETS!" LeBron leads the team out of the locker room and onto the court to begin warming up. Naruto is shooting from the three point line sinking one then another and another and another.

"Yo" Naruto turns behind him to see Anthony Davis standing there holding his hand out and a smile on his face.

"Good luck out there" He says and Naruto looks a little confused bit shakes his hand when he translates in his head.

"Good ruck (is that racist or accurate…or is it accurately racist please tell me)" Naruto says shaking his hand. Naruto continues to shoot a little when he sees Kushina and Tsunade in the stands causing him to run over.

"_Okāsan, tsunade-chan ga tsukutta" _(Mom, Tsunade you made it) (For those who don't like my Japanese shit imagine a cheeky smile and a middle finger) Naruto says hugging them.

"_Mochiron, naruto wa anata no hahaoya ga kuruma no naka de sore ni tsuite hanasu no o yamenaidarou" _(Of course Naruto your mother wouldn't stop talking about it in the car) Tsunade says making Kushina rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

"_Watashi wa tada kōfun shite imasu Dattebane" _(I'm just excited ya' know) Kushina says embarrassed.

"_Karera wa intorodakushon o shiyou to shite irunode, watashi wa ikanakereba narimasen" _(They're about to do the introductions so I have to go, I'll see you guys at halftime) Naruto says walking off.

**INTRODUCTIONS**

A silhouette with red lines making a human shape forms and then the silhouette of a ball of red lines forms in the figures hand and it beings to dribble and when it makes a move it leaves behind a streak of red. Suddenly a square of red lights rises with James Harden inside of it and then Dwayne Wade raises his head a serious look on his face. The figure makes a dribble move then goes up in a layup form with no net. The square of red lights goes down with LeBron James facing away from the camera his number six jersey shining and the square of red lights goes up with Kyle Korver in the middle holding the ball. Nene is walking away from the camera while Ivar Renouf is walking towards the camera. A long distance shot shows Naruto Uzumaki in the middle of a square of red lights and Carmelo Anthony is next to him inside of a square of red lights.

The silhouette returns and dribbles to the left and right and jumps high in the air and suddenly a highlight a James Harden dunking the ball one-handed with a red camera effect. Cut back to the silhouette dunking the ball at the same time as James. Chris Paul is rubbing his hands while looking at the camera and Austin Rivers looks up at the camera. The camera switches to a highlight of Eric Gordon dunking the ball. Brandon Knight roars at the camera, Eric Gordon looks up at the camera, Vince Carter pounds his chest with two hands, Zach Randolph walks towards the camera, and Zhou Qi roars at the camera. The camera goes through a bunch of highlights from last season and then a square of red lights rises up with the symbol of the Houston Rockets begins to flicker and then lights up glowing red. The words 'Run as One" appear on the screen as the last image.

"RUN NATION!" The voice of the announcer yells out as Clutch the Bear waves a Houston Rockets flag around on the court.

"It's time to run as one with your Houston Rockets!" He says as the Clutch City Dancers form two lines creating a large pathway on the court.

"First the reserves; number two Brandon Knight!" Brandon walks through the line holding up a peace sign wearing a blazer and street clothes.

"Number ten Eric Gordon" Eric walks through the line wearing warm up gear.

"Number fifteen Vince Carter" Vince waves at the crowd wearing a headband and warm up gear.

"Number fifty Zach Randolph" Zach holds his hand up and he walks through the line wearing a headband and warm up game.

"Number thirty Zhou Qi" Zhou smiles and waves as he walks down the line wearing warm up gear.

"Number twenty-five Austin Rivers" Austin jogs down the line wearing warm up gear.

"Number twenty-one Dwayne Wade" Dwayne walks down the line confidently wearing warm up gear.

"Number twenty-six Kyle Korver" Kyle walks down the line waving to the crowd wearing warm up gear.

"Number seven Carmelo Anthony" Carmelo waves at the crowd wearing warm up gear with the hoodie up on his head.

"Number forty-two Nene" Nene walks down the line wearing dress pants and shoes with a button up collar shirts and blazer.

"And now the starters at the center position standing at seven-one from UCLA via Norway, number eighteen Ivar Renouf" Ivar walks down the line and beats his chest with one arm.

"At four six-nine from Japan, number nine Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto smile brightly and jogs down the line.

"The guard at six feet from Wake Forest, number three CP3" Chris raises an arm up as he jogs down the court.

"The other forward at six-eight the King, number six LeBron James" LeBron jogs down the line raising both arms up for the crowd.

"And at the other guard six-five the MVP, number thirteen James Harden walks down the line with the hoodie of the warm up gear up and low fives Clutch and high fives some teammates as he makes his way over to them.

"And the head coach Mike D'Antoni" As the announcer says this the Rockets players huddle up in a circle and the camera plays a clip of James Harden accepting the MVP trophy. Bill Worrell and Craig Ackerman are on the commentary team.

"Really excited tonight because we get to see the new looks Rockets face off against a good Pelicans team" Bill says.

"Absolutely this team got to the western conference finals and they completely overhauled the team adding LeBron James" Craig says as the team fills out on the bench.

**GAMETIME**

The Rockets line up wearing the home versions of their jerseys against the Pelicans who are wearing the away versions of their jerseys. CP3 line up in the back at the one position and on the opposite side is Rajon Rondo, The Beard lines up on the two spot across from him is Jrue Holiday, The King lines up on the three spot across from him is Solomon Hill, Naruto lines up on the four position across from The Brow, and Ivar readies for the tipoff with Cheick Diallo. The ref brings the ball and tosses the ball in the air and simultaneously blows his whistle and Ivar and Cheick jump for the ball and Ivar's superior height gives him the ball and he passes to Paul.

Paul brings the ball up and dribbles twice between his legs as he analyzes the defense.

"Blast Off!" He yells out and Renouf immediately runs over and sets a screen on Rondo blocking from guarding Paul as he dribbles to the left of Renouf and bounces passes to Uzumaki in the post. Uzumaki begins to post up Davis to some affect and then on his last push he spins back and leans back seemingly shooting the ball when suddenly James catches the ball in one hand and slams it through the net.

"Dunk by James!" Bill says as the crowd stands on their feet roaring in applause as James low fives Uzumaki as they run back on defense.

"What a play by Uzumaki got where he was supposed to be and did what he was supposed to do" Craig says as Rondo brings the ball up and is setting up a play. Davis moves from out the post causing Uzumaki to follow leaving Diallo and Renouf close to the post. Holiday then cuts to the basket and Rondo bounces him the ball and he lays it up making the basket. Renouf passes the ball to Paul who brings the ball up, he passes to James who drives to the paint and jumps up towards the basket, but when Davis and Diallo collapse the paint James kicks the ball backwards to Harden at the three point line and he shoots the ball and it goes in the net for three.

"Harden for three from the catch and shoot off the kick from James" Craig says as the crowd cheers again as James and Harden high five getting back on defense.

"What a pass he's so good at ball control in the air and he knew where Harden was going to be and he knew Harden could make that shot because he could've made that even with the defenders on him" Bill says as Davis has the ball and is backing Uzumaki down in the post but when spins around to fade Renouf breaks away from Diallo and hits the ball out of Davis' hands and recovers the ball. He passes to Paul who quickly runs down the court and lays the ball up with no body behind him.

**END OF 1****ST**** QUARTER**

Pelicans have the ball and Rondo passes to Hill who shoots a three but it bounces off the front of the rim and Uzumaki boxes Davis out allowing Renouf to grab the rebound as the buzzer sounds off ending the quarter.

**Ivar Renouf:**

**Points-4**

**Assits-1**

**Rebounds-6**

**Blocks-2**

**Chris Paul:**

**Points-8**

**Assits-8**

**Steals-1**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Points-10**

**Rebounds-4**

**Assists-4**

**Blocks-1**

**James Harden:**

**Points-30**

**Rebounds-2**

**Assists-2**

**LeBron James:**

**Points-15**

**Rebounds-6**

**Assists-5**

**Steals-1**

**Blocks-1**

**Rockets-67**

**Pelicans-37**

**START OF THE 2****ND**** QUARTER**

Harden grabs a seat on the bench as Dwayne Wade subs into the game. Renouf passes the ball to Paul who brings the ball up but when he bounces a pass to James, Holiday tips the pass stealing the ball. Paul manages to get in front of Holiday stopping the fast break, Wade suddenly comes up behind Holiday and tips the ball out of his hands and passes it to James who then bounces it back to Wade when they are near their basket and then Wade throws to the ball hitting it off the backboard and James catches it and slams the ball down making the crowd roar in excitement.

"Wade to James lob! Just like old times!" Bill yells out in excitement. Rondo brings the ball up and suddenly passes the ball in the air and Davis catches it and slams it through the net. Renouf gives the ball to James who dribbles the ball up the court and passes to Paul who drives to the basket but then bounces the ball to Uzumaki who shoot from the three point line hitting nothing but net. Rondo brings the ball up but when he passes to Holiday Wade intercepts the pass and runs up the court and bounces the ball to Renouf who shoots the three and hits nothing but net.

"Back to back three pointers from the big men" Bill says as Wade and Renouf low five on defense.

"It's always nice when the biggest guys on the court can reliably hit those shots" Craig says.

**6:00 LEFT IN THE SECOND**

The Rockets call timeout after Renouf blocks the layup attempt of Rondo keeping the ball for a rebound. They head over to the bench and surround D'Antoni who has a clip board in his head.

"Alright this game is out of hand so Chris, LeBron, Naruto, and Ivar your out until further notice Austin, Kyle, Carmelo, and Zhou you guys are the shock troops with Dwayne and Brandon, Eric, Vince, Zach, and Zhou you'll play cleanup crew in the fourth quarter" D'Antoni says and they players all nod in agreement. As Naruto and Ivar sits down CP3 sit down next to them.

"Good game you two keep it up we're going for the championship" He says and Ivar nods and Naruto looks a little confused until Samui walks over and Ivar repeats what Chris said and she translates for him.

"Welcome to the league" Chris says as they watch Randolph turn around and hit a fade away shot.

**END.**

**So I was caught off guard with the amount of views for this story because I expected a couple of views but I got 400+ that's crazy and two the guy who flamed me for the Japanese it's all love on my end bro but fuck you. About the game It won't always be like this but I figured I'd put the team in the game since I can tell you right now Brandon Knight and Nene won't be seen much and Eric Gordon, Austin Rivers, and Zhou Qi won't be seen much. Now something interesting the Trade Deadline let me know in the comments what I should do for the deadline let me know who you want me to trade for and who to trade and who to sign. Know the starters are off limits and D-Wade, Melo, and Old Man Vince are off limits everybody else is open to be traded.**

**Box Score:**

**Rockets: 131**

**Leading Scorer: James Harden-30 Points**

**Leading Rebounder-Ivar Renouf-12 Rebounds**

**Leading Assists-Chris Paul/Naruto Uzumaki-10 Assists**

**Leading Steals-Dwayne Wade-4 Steals**

**Leading Blocks-Ivar Renouf-4 blocks**

**Pelicans: 100**

**Leading Scorer: Anthony Davis-30 Points**

**Leading Rebounder: Anthony Davis-16 rebounds**

**Leading Assists: Rajon Rondo-14 Assists**

**Leading Steals: Anthony Davis-3 Steals**

**Leading Blocks: Anthony Davis-3 Blocks**


End file.
